The One With Their Childhood
by ChocoholiclikeLupin
Summary: One shots following the exploits of Jack and Erica Bing throughout their childhood. Complete with laughter, joy, tears and plenty of sibling rivalry.
1. Jack's mission

7 year old Jack Bing was on a mission. He had woken up before the crack of dawn, something unheard of in the Bing household. But this was important. This mission had to succeed. The little boy opened his door slowly and sighed in relief when the corridor was clear. Stage one complete.

He closed his door quietly behind him and tiptoed to the stairs, wishing he had remembered to put on his green dinosaur slippers that his Uncle Ross had given him for his birthday. But he was too far away from his room now. He would endure cold toes for the sake of his mission. Jack padded slowly down the stairs, holding the banister for support as he took an exaggerated step to avoid the creaky seventh stair, then walked as quickly as possible down the rest of the wooden steps as it was without making any noise. He took a moment to congratulate himself on getting downstairs with being detected. Stage two complete.

Jack felt himself start to drool as he got closer to his target. His mother's double chocolate chip cookies. The best cookies the seven year old has ever tasted, and probably ever will. At least in his (completely unbiased of course) opinion. The cookies were perfectly soft and squidgy, but never fell apart. His mother had made two batches of the heavenly cookies for Emma's birthday party so there were under no circumstances to be touched, eaten or even looked at by the twins or their father, as she had warned then so clearly last night. But Jack was only going to take two. One milk chocolate chip and another white chocolate. She would never realise. The boy was so caught up in these thoughts that he failed to notice there was someone else in the kitchen until it was too late.

"Jack?" His father said, wiping something from his mouth quickly and moving a step to the left to obscure something from his son's view. "What are you doing down here?"

Jack froze. He had not planned to run into anyone, much less his father on his 4am mission.

"i was getting some water" Jack said far too quickly for it to seem innocent, Realising his mistake he quickly said

"What are you doing here daddy?"

Chandler froze and Jack knew that his father had not expected to run into anyone else either

"Ummm….. Getting a glass of water?" Chandler offered as an excuse, moving even more to the left as Jack walked further into the kitchen. Said boy looked at his father quizzically as he tried to see what he was trying to hide from him. There was a moment of tense silence before Chandler sighed.

"So Jacko, will that water come with a milk or white chocolate cookie?" Chandler said as he moved away from the counter, revealing the cookies that he had just been snacking on. The familiar mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Milk!" Jack exclaimed excitedly pulling out a chair as his father offered him one of the forbidden cookies. Chandler laughed at the huge grin on Jack's face as he helped himself to a white chocolate chip cookie, trying to even out the numbers lest his wife notice. He sat down next to his son who was happily munching on his own sugary treat.

"Now we know the rules don't we Jack?"

The seven year old nodded as he swallowed his bit of cookie "Never ever never, under any circumstances tell mom or Erica"

"Good" Chandler said and they both sat in a content silence, eating their way through their cookies. When they had finished Chandler tried to put the cookies back exactly where Monica had left them and Jack wiped the table to get rid of crumbs. Father and son grinned at each other as they left the kitchen as neat and tidy as it was before their 4am snack. Together they crept upstairs and to their respective beds, confident that Monica would never find out about their little meeting.

And 3 hours later when Monica came down to discover crumbs littering her kitchen floor and at least 5 cookies missing from the tubs that she had told the rest of her family not to touch she turned to her young son sitting innocently at the table, swinging his legs back and forth and staring at his cereal.

"Jack do you know what happened to the cookies?" She said looking at her son, who was suddenly very interested in the business section of the newspaper. She could see a small chocolate smudge on his cheek and the crumbs that clung to his storm trooper pyjamas, little things that were definitely not there last night when she tucked him up for bed.

She then looked to her husband, who was also suddenly very interested in the business news. She rolled her eyes, now with a very good idea of what happened to the cookies.

"Jack what happened to the cookies?" she asked once again, looking into her son's eyes

"Ummm….. the ninjas got them!"

" Ninjas? I didn't see any ninjas Jack" she said to the little boy in front of her, trying (with limited success) to keep the amusement out of her voice.

"Nobody ever does mommy, thats why they're ninjas" He replied with a serious look on his young face. It took a lot for her not to laugh and stay serious. The same could not be said for her husband who was chuckling openly. He took at quick drink of his coffee as soon as Monica glared disapprovingly at him.

She once again rolled her eyes and brought out another two boxes of cookies that she had hidden from her family. Jack and Chandler's jaws dropped as they saw the extra cookies. Monica had to laugh at their faces.

"Daaaaaad" Jack moaned to his father "We could've eaten the whole tub!"

Chandler's groan rung around the kitchen.


	2. The Treasure Hunt

**Can I say a huge tank you to anyone who reviewed, followed or favourited this story, it really means a lot. So, on with the story!**

"Chandler where are the twins?" Monica said as she walked into the study where Chandler was typing away. She expected to see Jack sitting at Chandler's feet with his sister. Terrorising Erica's dollhouse with his robots and dinosaurs. But only Chandler was there.

The twins were too quiet, and as a mother she knew quiet meant trouble.

"Jack! Erica!" She called, running upstairs when she heard a bang and a very loud 'sssshhhhhhhh!'

Chandler was now behind her and followed her into the master bedroom. Monica's clothes, once so neatly folded and packed in her suitcase, were now scattered haphazardly around the flood. Replaced instead with two squirming 3 year olds.

"Look mama" Jack said brightly, gesturing to his sister and himself "We're coming too!"

Chandler laughed loudly and grabbed the camera sitting on the chest of drawers next to him to take a picture of the scene.

"Mommy take us with you" Erica pleaded. She held up her arms and Monica untangled her from her brother and pulled her out the suitcase, holding her close.

Monica was going on a business trip for a culinary course in Seattle, and as a result would be leaving the twins with their father for 2 days. Something that worried her more than it should. She knew Chandler could take care of the twins but wasn't as convinced he could take care of the twins and keep the house in any sort of order at the same time.

"I'll be back before you know it" She assured her daughter, stroking her soft brown hair " And you'll have lots of fun with daddy"

"Bring us back a present mama" Jack added in as Chandler lifted him out the suitcase.

"I will sweeties" she assured her children, kissing each of them on the head and sending them off to play.

—

"Daddy I'm bored" Erica whined after the third game of Candyland. Chandler was at a loss over what to do. They had spent the day before playing in the park with their cousins followed by watching Toy Story (which Chandler could now almost recite word for word) with a plate of reheated lasagna. Needless to say the twins were exhausted, and went to bed quickly without too much arguing, but Chandler had now run out of activities to keep the twins occupied.

"Why don't we put on a movie then?" Chandler suggested hopefully

"Lion King!" Jack said brightly

"No! Aladdin!" Erica argued back

"Lion King"

"Aladdin"

"LION KING!"

"ALADDIN!"

"wow wow wow" Chandler interjected before there were tears. "Let's watch this one" he picked out a random DVD, hoping that it was one the twins hadn't seen "The Jungle Book!"

"What's that?" Jack said, argument forgotten. Chandler seized the opportunity and put on the DVD

"You'll just have to watch and see" Chandler said, depositing them both on the couch and wrapping a blanket around them. He had an idea.

—

An hour and a half later Chandler had drawn up a treasure map and found some chocolate coins, which had been hidden at the back of the cupboard since last Christmas. He placed them in an old tupperwear box and buried them at the bottom of the garden. He had then sat with his children and waited for the film to end.

"Erica Look!" came an exclamation from the kitchen "It's a treasure map!"

Erica scrambled immediately from Chandler's lap and ran to join her brother. Chandler followed slowly behind, turning off the TV and grinning at their excited squeals.

"So you wanna go find some treasure?" Chandler asked with a smile on his face. The twins just squealed and jumped up and down. Erica grabbed his hand and pulled him to the garden. Jack trailed behind with the map. It only took three tries for both children to have shoes on the right feet and coats on with buttons done up correctly. Chandler lead them to the garden and they followed the map, weaving in and out of trees and running up and down the garden.

"Daddy what if we find money?" Erica said excitedly, grabbing hold of her father's hand and looking up at him.

"I don't know, what would you buy if we found money?" Chandler asked his children

"I would buy a rocket!" Jack exclaimed excitedly "Then I could have a pet alien!"

Chandler laughed "What about you Erica?"

Erica thought long and hard before saying very seriously

"A phone!"

"A phone? Who would you call?"

"I could order pizza!" Erica said excitedly. Chandler laughed and ruffled her hair. She had been spending too much time with her Uncle Joey.

"There's an X!" Jack yelled running towards the sticks that made up the X "X marks the spot! We found the treasure!"

Chandler dug up the tupperware and listened with a smile on his face as his children shouted in excitement,

"We found gold! We found gold!" Jack raved, examining the small coins

"Jack look its chocolate!"

"Chocolate! That's even better!" he yelled, fiddling with the gold wrapping until her finally got the chocolate open. They continued to eat the chocolate happily, smearing it all over their tiny faces, talking a mile a minute. Chandler didn't bother trying to keep up with them, but just nodded and agreed with them in the right places.

Their treasure hunt had left them with mud caked under their fingernails, and dirt covering their little knees and elbows, but very happy. Chandler had to take a picture of them, covered in mud and chocolate with beaming smiles gracing their little faces. He sent it to Monica quickly, grinning as he imagined the look on her face at the sight of how messy they were.

—

Chandler smiled as he poked his head into the living room. The twins were sprawled out on the sofa, completely oblivious to the movie playing on the TV. They had been scrubbed free of chocolate and dirt and now sported their onesie pyjamas. (because the Bing twins wriggled in their sleep, and as a result woke up in cold little balls with their duvets on the floor)

Erica lay in her white rabbit onesie, a present from her aunt Phoebe, complete with a fluffy tail and a hood with long rabbit ears while Jack wore his tiger one, also complete with a tail and ears. Monica often commented on how cute they were and Chandler had to agree. Who wouldn't find a rabbit and tiger running around-both of whom could barely see over the kitchen counter-cute? Chandler smiled and joined them on the couch, pulling Erica onto his lap and Jack to his side. He covered them all with a blanket, paused the movie and fell asleep.

—

"Chandler! I'm home!' Monica called quietly. She expected Chandler to come out and greet her or at least call back, but no sound was made. Her brow crinkled in confusion. It was only half nine, where was Chandler?

She poked her head into each room and was pleasantly surprised at how ordered it was. She had expected chaos. Eventually she came across the living room and her heart melted at the sight that greeted her. Her husband was fast asleep on the couch, his hair as unruly as ever. On his lap sat their tiny daughter, curled up into a little ball with her head resting against Chandler's chest. Jack was sprawled out on Chandler's left, his head leaning against her husband's side, a protective arm draped around him. Monica wanted desperately to take a picture of the three of them, but couldn't bear to disturb them. Deciding against moving them and risk waking them up, she went upstairs and changed into her pyjamas before coming down quietly to join them. She leaned her head against Chandler's shoulder and tugged the blanket over herself.

"Mon?" Chandler mumbled sleepily, opening his eyes fractionally

"Go back to sleep sweetie" she whispered, Chandler kissed her on the top of the head before nodding off again. Monica fell asleep with a smile on her face, she had missed this. 2 days away from home is far too long


	3. Thunderstorms

Two and and a half year old Erica Bing was not easily scared by any means. She was the twin to take the risks, to dive straight in where Jack would hold back. She grabbed life by the horns and held on tight. Never thinking once about consequences. She had been the one to catch the spider in the bathroom, the one to pet the vicious little rabbit at the petting zoo her brother wouldn't go near. She had even been the first one to take a bite of her Auntie Rachel's questionable looking homemade fajitas. Erica was brave, there was no doubt about it. But the one thing that scared even Erica were thunderstorms.

The little girl lay on her small toddler bed, trying with all her might to ignore the storm raging overhead and sleep.

"I'm not scared…I'm not scared…I'm not scared" she whispered into her dark, empty room as she pulled her duvet closer and closer to her face, until only the top of her head and her wide brown eyes poked out. She knew her father was telling the truth, there was no such thing as the thunder monster. But every time a loud rumble sounded all she saw was a huge green monster, gobbling up young children like herself.

As it got later and later, and the house's usual creaks and groans got louder and louder, Erica's eyes continued to widen at every little noise. She could just _feel_ the thunder monster coming closer. The rain continued to pound ruthlessly at her window and Erica sank further and further into her bed, holding Eddie the teddy, her stuffed bear with extraordinary strength for a child so small. When the loudest rumble yet echoed around the house Erica had had enough. What if the thunder monster had eaten Jack? She gathered all her courage and leapt out of her bed, sprinting across the hall and into Jack's room.

Jack's room was as dark as hers had been, so she ventured in nervously, careful not to bang into anything

"Jack" she hissed "Jack are you 'wake?"

"Erica?" came the soft reply and the girl sighed in relief. At least her brother hadn't been eaten up by the nasty monster.

"Jack I thought you got eated by the big funder monster"

Erica walked further into the room, clutching her stuffed bear to her chest as she stepped over Jack's train set.

"Erica the monster only eats naughty children, and we both ate all of our bwoccoli yesterday" Jack assured his sister confidently, moving closer to the wall and leaving a nice Erica sized space next to him. They both lay under the covers listening to the storm overhead for a minute or two. Jack's eyes were drooping when Erica suddenly gasped and flung her arm onto her brother's. Her eyes wide in panic

"Jack but we did somefin naughty" she said anxiously, surveying the room incase the thunder monster heard her and decided to come in.

"When?" Jack asked his sister, now sounding as scared as her

"We eated daddy's cake 'member" she cried, tears now falling down her little face "Jack I don't wanna get gobbled up!"

"Don't worry Eri, I can pwotect you from the monster"

"But what if he gets you too!" Erica cried quietly, scared if she was too loud the monster would find them. Jack thought about this for a moment with a look of concern on his face.

"Do you want to go to mama and daddy?" Jack asked his sister quietly " The funder monster won't get them 'cause they're always good"

Erica knew that Jack had a point. Their parents always ate all of their vegetables and always put toys back in the right boxes. The thunder monster wouldn't get them!

"Okay" she whispered and they both rose from Jack's bed slowly. Hand in hand they walked to the door and poked their heads out.

"I can't see the monster, can you Eri?"

"No"

With that they dashed into the master bedroom, breathing a sigh of relief when they saw both of their parents sleeping peacefully. Unscathed by the dreaded green beast.

"Mama" Jack whispered in the kind of loud whisper children make when they're trying to be quiet "wake up!"

Sleepy blue eyes opened in surprise as Monica surveyed the scene in front of her. Her twins stood there hand in hand, hair ruffled and identical brown eyes wide with terror. She could see the tear tracks down Erica's face and immediately grew worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern etched upon her face. She flipped the light on and shook Chandler awake. A large rumble of thunder shook the house and Erica squeaked.

"The funder monster mama, it's going to get us!" Jack explained as Monica hauled him into the gap between herself and Chandler. He crawled up and buried his face into his father's chest while Monica lifted Erica up into her arms. She wiped the tears from her daughter's face and lay back down to cover them all with the duvet. A whimper escaped the little girl before she could stop it at the next roll of thunder and she pressed herself closer to her mother.

"You''ll pwotect us from the funder monster?" Jack asked his mother gently from his place on Chandler's chest.

"Daddy and I will protect you from anything and everything" Monica assured her son. He smiled and buried his face back into Chandler's chest. His father continued to stroke his hair to comfortingly as he wrapped his arms protectively around him. The little boy suddenly felt a whole lot safer.

Erica smiled into her mothers chest while Monica rubbed soothing circles on her daughters back, slowly drifting off. Secure in the knowledge that her parents would protect her and her brother from anything, even the big, scary thunder monster.


	4. Mother's day

"Ok guys" Chandler said to his twins as he walked into the playroom, closing the door behind him "do you know what special day is coming up?"

"Mama's day!" Erica shrieked excitedly "Daddy we're making cards at school"

Chandler grinned at his daughter's enthusiasm and flopped onto the couch. Erica clambered on top of him and sat on his lap, her father's arms immediately went around her and pulled her to his chest. Jack jumped up onto the couch and started driving his toy car up and down Chandler's arms.

"Daddy we gotta get mama a really really good present" Jack informed his father seriously

"Yeah buddy we do" Chandler told his children "So I'm going to pick you up from school tomorrow and we are going to go shopping"

"But what about mama?" Erica asked

"Mummy is working late so we can go and she won't know"

"So no telling mama?"

"No telling mummy" Chandler confirmed

They had been wandering round the shopping centre for almost an hour, and still nothing was good enough for the twins. Clothes were out- Jack had decided that Monica had enough clothes (and Chandler was inclined to agree.) Jewellery was also a no go. Nothing was 'sparkly enough' for Erica, so Chandler had led her away before she could get a glimpse of the brash (but sufficiently sparkly) bracelets and necklaces that Monica wouldn't be seen dead in. The only things the twins had decided on was that their mother needed a huge box of chocolates and some flowers.

"We need to get mama something good" Jack had informed his father and sister with a serious look on his face "because mama is the most beautiful woman in the WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD" he said, flinging his arms about for effect. A lady in front of them cooed at him and he hid behind his father's legs shyly.

"Daddy why don't we do that?" Erica asked, pointing at a shop opposite them.

"You want to get her a mug?"

"No daddy look, we can paint one for her"

Chandler had to stop and high five her, this was it!

"Erica you little genius" Chandler praised her. The little girl stood up a little taller, she loved it when her father praised her. They ambled over to the small shop. It was wedged between a busy restaurant and a popular clothing line. Chandler would never have seen it if he didn't know it was there, and was impressed with his daughter's perceptiveness.

As It turned out, mugs weren't the only thing the twins could paint, there were plates, bowls, tiles, egg cups and even little figurines. Chandler bought them both a tile (because five year olds could only paint so much) and they started their masterpieces. Covering the tiles (and each other) in various different colours. Both of them finished in an hour with beaming smiles on their little faces. These were perfect for their mama.

Monica woke up that Sunday to the sound of tiny feet thundering up the stairs, followed by a squeal and a loud 'sssshhhhhhh'. She smirked into her pillow and adjusted herself so it looked like she was still asleep, listening to her children try to be quiet outside.

"Daddy can I give the presents?"

"Erica ssssshhhhhh"

"Daddy Jack's gonna wake up mama"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

Monica grinned and rolled her eyes, those children couldn't do anything quietly if their lives depended on it. She listened carefully and heard a much gentler "sssshhhhhh" from her husband.

"Ok guys I want you to go in their and _gently_ wake up mommy"

Monica could easily picture what was probably going on outside the door. Chandler would have squatted down so he was at the twins height. Looking them both in the eye as they bounced on the balls of their feet, excited to reveal their surprise. There was approximately a second and a half of silence before both Jack and Erica jumped on top of her, hollering at the top of their voices.

So much for gentle.

"Happy mama's day" they both yelled with huge smiles on their faces

"Mama we made you breakfast"

"Pancakes mama"

"Daddy even let us do the mixing!"

"Jack spilt flour on the floor"

"Erica ate some of the syrup!"

"Jack ate a whole pancake!"

"I was testing they tasted good!"

Chandler was still standing in the doorway, a tray of pancakes and some juice in his hands. He smiled and rolled his eyes when his wife looked over at him before placing the tray down and pulling out two little bags.

"Ok guys wanna give mommy your gifts?" He asked the twins. Their fight was immediately forgotten as they grabbed their respective bags and snuggled either side of Monica, holding their bags out in front of her like trophies. Chandler sat at the foot of the bed, taking in the wonderful scene in front of him. How did he get so lucky?

Monica took Jack's bag first, gently unwrapping it as Jack looked on excitedly.

"Jack this is beautiful" Monica said as she examined the ceramic tile in her hands. Jack had painted a picture of him and Monica in the park. Clumsily drawn stick figure Monica was holding an equally clumsily drawn stick figure Jack's hand. Their smiles took up most of their heads, leaving Jack just enough space to dot some eyes in. Underneath he had written in his large, clumsy five year old writing 'to mama, love Jack'

Monica stroked stick figure her with a smile on her face and unshed tears in her eyes.

"Love you mama" Jack said sweetly from his mother's side. Monica kissed him on the top of his head and said in a shaky voice

"I love you too Jack, so much"

Erica sensed her brother was getting a little bit too much attention from their mother on her special day, so piped up excitedly

"Now open my present mama!"

Chandler moved Jack's tile onto his bedside table before it got crushed by a five year old (or two) as Monica unwrapped Erica's tile in the same careful manner as she had opened Jack's.

"This is beautiful Erica" she said even more shakily. She was on the verge of tears again, she loved the three people in front of her more than anything in the world. She kissed Erica on the top of her head as she admired Erica's gift to her. Erica had drawn her and her mother on the moon. Like in Jack's the stick figure depictions were holding hands, but underneath Erica had written in her own shaky five year old handwriting 'I love you to the moon and back, Erica'

Erica grinned up at her and Monica kissed her on the forehead, the tears she had been trying to hold in finally spilling out.

"Don't cry mama" Jack said, snuggling even closer to his mother "it's mama's day!"

"Mama's day a happy day" Erica chimed in, also snuggling closer to Monica

"And look we made you pancakes!"

"They would've been more but Jack ate one"

"I was testing them!"

Monica gave a watery chuckle and wrapped and arm around both of them, pulling them into her lap.

"Why are you crying mama?" Erica said softly from her place in Monica's lap. She wiped away the tears with her thumb the way she had seen her parents do with Jack and herself countless times.

"They are happy tears guys, I love you so much" Monica said, kissing them both on the nose and making them giggle

"That's ok then" Jack said decisively "happy tears are allowed"

Monica looked over at Chandler who was smiling at the scene in front of him. He lent over and kissed Monica on the lips (much to the disgust of the two five year olds in Monica's lap.) He pulled away and grinned at her, moving across the room to put Erica's tile alongside Jack's out of harms way and to bring over the tray of pancakes and juice.

"Pancakes!" Jack squealed excitedly, wriggling around and plopping himself on Chandler's lap. Grabbing one excitedly and devouring it with speed even Joey would be proud of.

And that was how they spent the first part of the morning. Chandler and Monica, with a child in each lap smiling and joking, spilling juice and syrup onto the duvet and themselves. Monica smiled as she watched her husband play with their children, she loved these three people more than anything in the world, and she couldn't imagine spending Mother's Day any other way. This was perfect.


	5. Snow Day

**Ok hopefully this has worked, i have no idea what happened to it last time.**

Monica was awoken by the creak of her bedroom door opening and the sound of small feet padding over to her. She opened her eyes to see the small frame of her pyjama clad son, he was standing next to her with an excited look on his face and was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Mama guess what" he whisper-shrieked, trying to be quiet but failing miserably. Monica felt her husband stir beside her.

"Jack it's too early for guessing" she told him softly

"But mama it's _snowing_!" he whispered excitedly "mama we can make a snowman!"

"Jack it's five in the morning" Chandler groaned. The small boy clambered onto the bed and wriggled in between his parents

"But daddy the snow will go away!"

Chandler winced as cold feet pressed into his legs. His son had snuggled up to him and was now moving about excitedly.

"Daddy can we make snow angels?"

"Not now Jack"

"What about an igloo"

"sssshhhhh Jack"

"how 'bout a-"

"sleep time Jack" Chandler cut him off quietly. Sensing his son was about to argue he quickly added. "The quicker you get to sleep the quicker we can go and play in the snow"

Jack thought about this for a moment and apparently deciding it was good enough, he stopped wriggling about. Chandler smiled when his son's eyes closed, and he waited until he could he hear both his son's and his wife's soft, deep breathing before drifting off himself.

—

"Mama"

Monica struggled to open her eyes until she felt a small, cold hand press impatiently to her face.

"Yes Erica?" she replied quietly, aware of her husband and son sleeping peacefully beside her.

"It's snowing!"

Monica had to roll her eyes. What was it with these kids and snow in the early hours of the morning? She moved closer to the edge of the bed and lifted Erica up into the newly vacated space. She looked at the blinking numbers on the clock sitting of Chandler's bedside table. Six thirteen am.

"Mama can we go play in the snow?" Erica asked quietly. As if roused by the words 'play' and 'snow', Jack started to stir. Monica wanted to groan. Getting one excited child to sleep was hard enough, two would be nearly impossible.

"Eri we can make a big snowman!" Jack said excitedly, not even trying to keep his voice down.

"With a big nose!" Erica squealed. Chandler sighed loudly beside her, burying his face back into the pillow.

"Daddy's awake!" Jack exclaimed from his father's side "now we can all go outside and play!"

Sleepy blue eyes met Monica's from the other end of the bed. Monica just shrugged in a 'what can you do' sort of way. The twins were chatting happily amongst themselves, raving about the snow and the snow family they could build. Chandler and Monica listened in amusement as the discussion slowly got more heated, claiming they were going to build the 'bestest snowman in the whole entire world.' Both of them were getting more animated, flinging their arms about while their voices grew from casual conversation to shouting match. Chandler distracted them before a full out fight could occur.

"Ok guys, breakfast, get changed and then we can play outside"

The noise was astounding, as the twins went tumbling out of the bed and down the stairs at a rate fast even for them. Their parents followed much more slowly; smiling and rolling their eyes good-naturedly at their children's excitement

"Right" Chandler said as he clapped his hands together "Let's get started"

—

"Erica stop moving" Monica commanded as she held up her daughter's purple winter coat. Erica ceased her fidgeting, but only for a moment while she put her arms through the sleeves of the warm coat. Erica grabbed a pair of gloves (mismatched as usual- because nothing ever stayed in a pair in the Bing household, despite Monica's best efforts) and put them on. It only took her four tries to get hands in the correct gloves and all her fingers in the right place and she went to join her brother at the back door. The little girl threw her hat on her head, crookedly of course. Her mother just sighed and went to straighten it before unlocking the back door. The twins ran out, hollering loudly in glee. They started flinging snow at each other while rolling balls of the stuff, ready to make their snowmen.

Monica smiled at the scene, wrapping her arms around her to protect her from the December morning chills. She heard Chandler come up behind her and sighed contently when he circled his arms around her and pulled her into his warm embrace. They stayed like that for a while as they watched their children play and laugh in the snow.

"What time is it?" Monica asked her husband

"twenty two past seven" he replied looking at his watch

Monica groaned and leaned her head back into Chandler's chest. Her husband chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"The neighbours are going to complain again aren't they?" Monica said, looking back to her children who were shouting as they ran up and down the garden, pelting each other with snow.

"Ah well" Chandler said with a grin on his face "What's one more?"

—

Meanwhile Jack and Erica stood in the snow outside as they discussed what to do, Their cheeks were tinged pink from the cold and their teeth were chattering. But this didn't deter them.

"Jack we can make a snow family!" Erica suggested, her breath rising and forming intricate patterns in front of her.

"Yeah!" Jack replied enthusiastically, jumping up and down. "And we can make the snowmen like mummy and daddy!"

"Good idea!" Erica squealed as Jack beamed.

"You make the body and I'll make the head" Jack delegated, as he got on his knees and started to roll a ball of snow. Erica quickly joined him and they soon had two bodies and two heads. Jack ran and found some sticks, which they shoved unceremoniously into their snowmen's bodies and grinned. Both were lopsided and leaning slightly to one side, but that didn't matter to them. They beamed at each other as they admired their handiwork.

"Now we gotta dress them up like mama and daddy" Erica said as she looked thoughtfully at the unadorned snowmen.

"How we gonna do that?" Jack asked her, tilting his head to the side

Erica thought about this for a moment before gasping and saying to her brother

"Daddy left his hat in the hallway!"

"And his coat!"

"So did mama!"

They looked at each other with big grins on their faces before sprinting in the house and grabbing their parents' hats, gloves and coats. Jack rummaged through the cupboard for a while before emerging with a triumphant look on his face, two scarves clutched tightly in his hands. He ran back into the garden to join his sister, who had put the hats and coats onto their snowmen. Jack shoved the gloves on the sticks and handed their father's navy blue scarf to Erica, who wrapped it around the Chandler snowman.

"How we gonna do the face?" Erica enquired, looking at the snow people in front of her

"Carrot nose"

"Yeah but what about the eyes and mouth?"

They stood with identical looks of concentration on their faces, what did they have for blue eyes?

"Buttons!" Jack squealed and ran into the house, looking for the sewing box that he knew his mother had somewhere. He came out fifteen minutes later with an handful of red and blue mismatched buttons, grinning from ear to ear. Erica had already added black yarn for hair and put two carrots in the middle of their faces. Jack poured the red buttons into Erica's hands and put the blue buttons on the snow faces while his sister dotted the red buttons on their faces to make smiles. The twins stepped back to admire their work and high five each other.

"Mummy Daddy come see our snowmen!" They called running into the house. They dragged their parents by the hand and into the garden, faces lit up with enthusiasm

"So _There's_ my coat!"

—

2 hours, five snowball fights and a huge collection of snow angels later, the family of four were curled up in the living room with hot chocolates in hand and 'finding Nemo' playing on the TV. They sat in a contented silence as they sipped their warm drinks and watched the film. Chandler smiled at his family in front of him.

"Love you Mon," he said quietly as she snuggled further into him, kissing her on the lips. Their children groaned in disgust at the display of affection.

"Ew, Daddy," said Erica as she looked up at him. "No kissing today," she demanded.

"No kissing today?" asked Chandler playfully as he set his mug on the table. Capturing his daughter around the waist, he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her squarely on the cheek. "Oops, too late," he said as Monica laughed next to him. "I guess that means you need another kiss."

Erica laughed loudly, her small face lighting up with delight as her father proceeded to pepper her face in loud kisses.


	6. First Day At School

"Mama do I have to go?" Jack pleaded with his mother, tugging on her hand as she searched for his rain coat.

"Jack you have to go to school, you'll love it!" She reasoned with her son, squatting down to his level and gently pulling on his shirt to get rid of creases only Monica could see. He looked down at the floor and fiddled with the edge of the rug absentmindedly with his foot.

"But what if they don't like me?" he said so quietly it was almost a whisper. Monica tapped his chin lightly to make him look up at her, blue eyes met brown and Monica ran her fingers through his light brown curls.

"Jack they'll love you" she assured him softly "because you're funny and silly and clever, and the sweetest little boy in the whole of New York, I bet you'll come back this afternoon and tell daddy and I about all the fun you had, and about all your new friends."

Jack thought about his mother's words for a moment, biting his lip and looking down and the floor again.

"But mama Erica won't be with me!' The little boy cried, the panic clear in his voice. Monica sighed heavily and pulled her son into a hug. Despite Chandler and Monica's best efforts, they couldn't get Jack and Erica placed in the same class. The twins were facing separation for the first time in their lives, and while this hadn't fazed either of them at first, Jack was suddenly very nervous about it.

"Jack you'll see her at snack time and and lunchtime and you can play with her in the playground" She released her son from the hug and he took a step back, his small hands still encased in Monica's.

"And you know what?" Monica said, tapping Jack once on the nose with her finger "Someone told me the playground even has a slide"

To Monica's delight Jack smiled faintly and Monica kissed him once on the forehead. She stood up and walked out the door, Jack still clutching tightly onto her hand. Together they walked into the kitchen, where they found Erica sat at the table, her legs swinging back and forth as she chatted animatedly to her father. She barely looked up when her mother and brother entered and sat down at the table next to her.

"You excited Jack?" Chandler said as he put a plate on pancakes in front of his son. Jack mumbled quietly in response, looking uncertainly at his pancakes. Chandler looked over the top of his children's heads at his wife, confusion written all over his face. Monica just responded with an 'I'll explain later' look. Meanwhile Erica was still babbling on about how excited she was for school, completely unaware of the concerned looks her parents were sending her brother.

After breakfast Chandler herded the kids into the hallway, handing them their coats and shoes before running upstairs to grab the camera. He returned to Erica bouncing up and down with excitement, her braids flying everywhere and having a (mostly one-sided) conversation with Jack about what she thought their teachers would be like, and if there would be a skipping rope to play with at playtime. Chandler happily noted that Jack had a small smile on his face.

"Picture time guys" Chandler said brightly "Smile!"

It took some convincing but eventually he got a picture of both of them smiling and looking at the camera.

"Ok guys" Monica said as Chandler tossed their backpacks in the car "Let's go!"

* * *

"Bye" Erica called over her shoulder as she ran into the classroom, sitting down next to a girl on the colourful carpet at the corner of the room. Monica smiled when Erica immediately dove into conversation with the girl. At least they didn't have to worry about Erica making friends.

"She didn't even wave!" Chandler protested, turning to his wife and son with a gobsmacked look on his face "I made her pancakes this morning and she didn't even wave!"

Monica just rolled her eyes but Jack giggled at his father.

"You'll wave won't you Jack?" Chandler asked his son, ruffling his already messy hair. Jack nodded and looked as if he was about to say something when they turned the corner and his classroom came into view. The sound of a dozen or so excited small voices drifted out through the open door. Jack grabbed tightly onto his mother's hand as they walked to the door.

"Ok Jack" Monica said as she tried to release her hand from Jack's death grip. "This is your classroom"

Jack whimpered and looked apprehensively at the door, a young woman was standing there talking to some other parents. Standing next to the tall man stood a little boy with messy blond hair, peeking into the room. Jack noted that he looked as nervous as Jack felt. He smiled slightly to himself, maybe this boy would be his friend. Jack was brought out of his musings by his father handing him his backpack.

"Mama maybe I should just wait and start school next year" Jack said uncertainly, eyeing the classroom door nervously.

"Jack you'll be fine" Monica looked into her son's scared little face. "You'll have lots of fun"

Jack didn't reply and looked back to the door, the blond boy had gone inside and the teacher was now looking at him. Jack bit his lip and moved to hide behind his mum's legs.

"Jack I'll be right outside after school, I'll even bring you a muffin, how does that sound?" Monica assured her son. He peeked out from behind Monica's legs.

"You promise?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow "Pinky swear?'

"Pinky swear Jack" She replied holding out her pinky. Her son grinned and shook on it, comforted by the knowledge that at least he would get a muffin at the end of all this.

The boy turned at the sound of a warm voice above him, his teacher was looking down on him with an inviting smile. He knew the teacher was being friendly but he felt a bit like a bug being examined under a microscope.

"Hello, I'm Mrs Summers and I'll be your son's teacher this year" she said brightly shaking hands with both of Jack's parents. They smiled politely in response while Jack stood back, maybe if he stood out of her line of sight she would forget he was there and he could go home? Unfortunately for Jack, this didn't seem to work.

Mrs Summers knelt down so she was at Jack's level and smiled warmly.

"Good morning, dear. Are you Jack?" Jack glanced at his teacher, brown eyes wide, and gave a small nod.

"Well, I'm so happy to have you in my class, Jack. Would you like to find your desk?" She held out her hand, and after a pause, Jack took it, sending one more uncertain look to his parents. They smiled encouragingly as Mrs Summers led him towards the door. Just before he turned to go into the classroom, Jack gave his father a little wave as promised.

* * *

A large crowd of parents had gathered outside the school gates, all waiting nervously to see how their child's first day at school had gone. Monica and Chandler were no different.

"Can you see them yet?" Monica asked he husband impatiently. She was stood on her tiptoes, trying to get a better view of the gate where her children would come running out any minute now. Chandler rolled his eyes but had to grin. His wife could be more impatient than the twins at times.

"Mon it's not even three yet, they'll be out soon." He told his wife for what felt like the millionth time.

"Oh but Jack was so nervous and what if Erica suddenly got scared? And neither of them packed their raincoats? What if they needed them?"

"Mon it didn't rain today" Chandler informed his wife as he rolled his eyes

"Yes but what if they needed them! They might have you don't-" She was interrupted by the arrival of the first group of children, who were pointing out their parents and running to them as soon as the teacher said it was ok. Chandler and Monica watched on as they waited for their children to emerge. After three groups of children were dismissed, Jack and Erica emerged with another group. Jack scanned the crowd before his eyes landed on his parents, he grinned and pointed them out to his sister and the teacher, who let them go immediately. They came running towards their parents. Probably racing each other, Monica thought before Jack crashed into her. She engulfed him in a hug as Chandler did the same to Erica.

"So how was your first day?" Chandler asked them as he put Erica down and grabbed her hand. Monica held Jack's hand and they led them back to the car.

"It was awesome!" Erica answered brightly. Monica handed them both a muffin as they walked down to the car.

She went on to tell her parents every single detail of her day, Chandler and Monica grinned, but both were keeping an eye on Jack. He was staying quiet, but didn't look particularly upset.

"What about you Jacko?" Chandler asked as he buckled him up in his carseat. "Did you like it?"

To his parents relief a smile lit up his face. "It was good, I made a friend!"

Both adults let out a sigh of relief, they had been worrying all day about both twins, but about Jack especially.

"What's your friend's name Jack" Monica asked as Chandler pulled away from the school and onto the road.

"He's called Callum, and guess what mummy" Jack said brightly from the back of the car

"What?" Monica said with a big smile on her face, she was so glad her son had found a friend.

"He has four big brothers! Four mummy! And he says it's fun because they can play big games of football in the garden" He smiled as he fiddled with the buckle on his carseat. The twins continued to talk non stop throughout the journey home, chatting about their teachers, peers and anything else that came to mind. The only time either of them stopped talking was when they were taking a bite out of their muffins. Their parents listened happily from the front seats, laughing at the enthusiasm in which they spoke.

Once they arrived home Monica placed a drink and some fruit in front of them as they continued to talk about the day they had had.

"Oh mama I almost forgotted" Erica said jumping up and running to her bag

"Forgot" Monica corrected, but it fell on deaf ears as Erica was already rummaging through her bag. She came back into the room with a rolled up piece of paper clutched in her hand.

"Mama I drew a picture!" She said, waving the paper around. "We had to draw our most favourite thing in the world."

Monica smiled, taking the drawing from her. "And what was your favourite thing?"

"Our puppy," she answers. Monica and Chandler both looked at their daughter with bemused frowns on their faces.

"Erica we don't have a puppy."

She shrugs as if this isn't important. "Not yet."

Chandler snorted as the little girl skipped off to grab some of her homework and sat down next to her father. Monica turned to her son who was happily munching away at some strawberries.

"Did you draw a picture too Jack?" He nods and runs to his bag, pulling out a messily folded piece of paper and handing it to his mother. Monica unfolded it carefully to find a drawing of four people; two dark haired adults and two children with light brown hair.

"Is this our family? We're your favourite thing?"

Jack nods and points to different things in his drawing.

"And look, those are your cookies mama 'cause they're my favourite and look there" he said, pointing to the drawing Chandler "That's daddy telling jokes because daddy's jokes are my favourite" Chandler grinned at that, at least someone in this house appreciated his jokes. "And that" he said finally, pointing to the drawing Erica "Is Erica's smile, 'cause i like it when she smiles"

Monica hugged him gently and kissed him on top of the head. Her son really was the sweetest boy in New York. "Well I think both of your drawings are beautiful. What would you think about putting it on the fridge?"

The boy grins. "I think that would be okay."

* * *

Much later Monica went into her son's room to kiss him good night, she brushed the hair out his face and kissed him once on the forehead, something she had just done with Erica two minutes previous.

"Mama?' a sleepy voice said from underneath the mass of blankets and pillows.

"Yes sweetie?" She replied quietly, running her fingers through his forever messy hair.

"You were right" he whispered, snuggling into further into his bed

"What about?"

"School was fun"

Monica smiled, happy but most of all relieved that her son liked school

"Well that's good, because you get to go back tomorrow" She kissed him one more time before getting up and turning his nightlight on and flipping the main light off.

In the warm glow that now engulfed Jack's room she could see her son had already fallen asleep, a smile still on his face.

* * *

 **I don't think i say this enough but I really, really appreciate the reviews. I'm not from American so I'm not entirely sure how the school system works. But it can't be too different from here, so Jack and Erica would be four in this. Anyway not important.**

 **Please feel free to share anything you might like too see. I find it a bit easier to write fics about the twins when they're under like 10 (I have 3 younger siblings so quite a lot of what the twins say and do is based off what my brothers say and do) but I would be happy to try write something about the twins when they are little older. (as suggested by supernaturallymarvelous- cool name btw) so feel free to leave any ideas or suggestions**

 **Anyway I'm done boring you. Thanks for reading x**


	7. Ben Babysits

A small figure streaked down the stairs and slammed straight into Ben's legs, nearly knocking him over. He steadied himself as Erica cowered behind his legs.

"Save me! Save me!" She demanded. Ben looked up to see his other cousin standing at the top of the stairs, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Jack," Ben said sternly "Are you annoying your sister?"

"No" he replied, eyes wide and an innocent look on his face

"You are!" Erica accused as she peeked between Ben's legs and looked at her brother "Ben Jack said that if I didn't help him find mama's secret cookie stash he would put frogs in my bed! Big, ugly _slimy_ frogs."

"No,I didn't!" Jack insisted, slowly making his way down the stairs with a devilish look in his eyes "I said worms, Big, dirty, disgu-"

Erica shrieked before he could finish and ran out of the room, leaving her twin laughing behind her.

"Jack" Ben warned, looking at his younger cousin with disapproval on his face "Leave your sister alone, or I'll put worms in _your_ bed."

Jack looked at him and huffed, walking back up the stairs. Ben could hear him muttering the whole time about how Ben 'used' to be fun. The older boy just rolled his eyes in response and made his way into his Aunt's spacious kitchen, only to be stopped by his younger sister, a worried look on her face.

"Ben stop!" She yelled from her place on top of a kitchen chair. "You're going to kill Jerry!"

For the millionth time that evening, Ben re-thought his agreement to watch the Bing twins and Emma. Despite his pleas to the contrary, Ben missed his younger cousins and sister when he was with mis mothers, so when his Aunt Monica had asked him if he would be willing to babysit the twins for an evening while they went to one of Chandler's work parties, he accepted immediately. Emma had tagged along so that his father could take Rachel out for dinner at some new restaurant near their apartment. It wasn't like he hadn't babysat them before, but today they seemed extra energetic. Ben had only been there an hour and a half and had already broken up a pillow fight, stopped a picture frame from being smashed and convinced Erica that throwing Jack's spiderman action figure down the toilet just because Jack had thrown it at her head was not a good idea.

Ben looked at his younger sister and sighed heavily. "Who's Jerry Em?"

"Jerry is my pet spider" Emma informed him in a matter of fact voice. Ben raised his eyebrows and looked at the blond haired seven year old, who was now getting off the chair very slowly, scouring the floor for any sign of the spider before she put her feet down.

"I found him over there in that corner, but when I went to find some food for him he disappeared!"

"A spider Em? Are you even allowed a spider?" His father's fear of spiders was something very well known to both of them.

"well….nobody said I _couldn't_ have one" she replied as she got down on her hands and knees to try find the spider. Ben watched her in amusement for a moment until she let out a triumphant shout, emerging from behind the counter with the spider in her hands.

"Emma" He said softly, walking round the counter to stand next to her "Jerry has to go back outside now"

"Why? He's my pet, and I'm going to take care of him!" She cried, holding the spider closer to her chest.

"Emma he lives outside" Ben said as he opened one of the kitchen windows "What if he has a family outside who are waiting for him? It's not nice to take him away from his family is it?"

Emma thought about this for a moment before sighing in defeat and allowing the spider to crawl out of her hand and onto the outside window ledge.

"Bye bye Jerry" She said sadly as Ben closed the window and ruffled her hair affectionately.

Before Ben could do anything else a sudden shriek and a bang sounded from upstairs, followed by a loud, drawn out "Jaacckkkk!"

Ben rolled his eyes as he turned around, "Emma can you go put on your pyjamas and then we'll go watch a film" He ran up the stairs before Emma had a chance of replying. When he got to the top of the stairs he was met by a tearful Erica and a guilty looking Jack.

"Ben Jack broke my barbie house" She cried, putting her arms in the air so Ben would pick her up. He did and she buried her head in the crook of his neck. Jack looked guiltily down at the floor when Ben looked over at him.

"It was an accident" He said quietly, sounding on the verge of tears himself. Ben led him back into Erica's room and gently put Erica down next to her brother. He picked the plastic house up and put it back onto the table, surveying the damage to the pink toy.

"What's broken Erica?" he asked her gently, she sniffed and pointed to the door, which now lay near the foot of her bed.

"That's ok Erica, we can fix that" He informed her, picking the door up and fiddling with it for a bit before it clicked back into place.

"There you go" Erica smiled and walked over to test it out.

"Thank you Ben" she said with a smile on her face, wiping the tears off her face with her sleeve.

"What do you say to Erica, Jack?" Ben asked his cousin softly, he shuffled a bit then turned to face his sister.

"Sorry I broke your house Eri" He told her sincerely.

"That's ok Jack" She replied, stepping forward and hugging him. Ben looked at the two of them with a slight smile on his face. They fought and annoyed each other all the time, but at the end of the day they really were the best of friends, never able to stay angry at each other for any significant period of time.

"Ok guys I have a game for you two" Ben said when the twins broke apart. They both perked up

at the mention of a game and were looking at their older cousin eagerly. He knew just how competitive the twins were, so if he wanted anything done he would just make it a competition. The twins didn't care what they were doing, as long as they did it better than the other.

"I want you to get changed into your pyjamas, then fold your clothes _neatly_ and leave them on your bed. Then meet me by the bathroom. Ok?" at their eager nods he continued "3…2…1.. go!" The pair of them sprinted off and were at the bathroom in under a minute, where Ben handed them both a toothbrush and made sure they brushed their teeth before leading them down the stairs.

They walked in to find Emma curled up of the sofa with a small collection of DVDs laying before her. She smiled as her cousins ran in and joined her.

"What one do you wanna watch?" Emma asked them, moving the DVDs over a bit so they could get a better view.

"Not that one" Jack said, pointing to the DVD on the end "That one's scary"

"Or this one" Erica added, picking up the cover and flipping it over to see the back "We saw it yesterday" She picked up the two DVDs and threw them onto the armchair.

After much deliberation between them Emma handed Ben a DVD which he dutifully put into the DVD player and waited until the film had started before walking into the kitchen, surveying the mess. Sighing heavily he started to clean up, slowly moving from the kitchen to the rest of the house, picking up toys and books and putting them back in what he hoped were the right boxes and shelves.

By the time Ben had deemed the house sufficiently clean the movie was almost over, and Emma and the twins were fast asleep, sprawled out in a mess of limbs on the sofa. He bit his lip to stop from laughing and pulled out his phone to take a photo. Gently, he picked up Jack and carried him up to his bed, repeating the action with Erica and then taking Emma up to Erica's room. He hadn't been sitting on the sofa for two minutes before he heard the jangling of keys in the door and his aunt and uncle entered quietly.

"Were they any trouble?" His uncle Chandler asked as he loosened his tie. Ben thought back to Jack's threats of bugs in the bed, Emma's pet spider and Erica's broken dollhouse.

"No, no trouble at all"

 **Ok i'm so sorry this is late, I promise i will at least try update more frequently.**

 **Thank you to everybody who reviewed and suggested ideas, I got one suggesting I add Emma to the mix, so I thought, why not throw Ben in there too? Another massive thank you to DailyStarGazer, who reviewed every single chapter. That's amazing and I really appreciate it.**


	8. Gingerbread men

Monica Bing had always loved baking, ever since she was a very small child. She had always found it magical how she could start with something as simple as eggs, flour, sugar and butter and in less than an hour come out with a cake, or cookies or brownies. When she was younger she felt like an alchemist, or a magician, as she altered ingredients and recipes until they were perfect.

Her passion for cooking and baking had never once faltered as she grew older, a passion that she hoped to pass onto at least one of her children. Erica was looking like the most likely candidate, she always enjoyed watching her mother cook. Unlike her brother who was more interested in eating the food than making it.

Today she was making gingerbread men, a family favourite. She lifted the dough and rotated it in midair before setting it back down again, never once letting it loose its flexibility.

"Mama?" small fingers gripped the countertop and held on tight, as the little girl struggled to see over its edge "Wha'cha doin'?

"I'm making gingerbread men sweetie"

Monica watched her daughters chocolate brown eyes widen in surprise and her little mouth form a 'O'. Erica teetered on her tiptoes as she tried to stretch herself up even more to get a better view of what her mother was doing. Monica smiled fondly at the small girl as she continued to roll out the dough until it was the right thickness all around. She could feel her daughter still watching her and smiled to herself.

"Would you like to help me?"

"Yes please mama!" Erica said excitedly, bobbing her head up and down.

Monica wiped her flour covered hands on her apron and walked to the kitchen table to grab a chair. She brought it over and set it next to where she had just been standing. Erica grinned and went to climb up before her mother stopped her.

"What do we have to do before we start Erica?

Erica frowned in concentration, her nose crinkling adorably as she thought. "Ummm…" She looked up at her mother uncertainly.

"We have to wash our hands first" reminded Monica. Erica gasped and ran to the sink. She couldn't quite reach the tap yet and looked to her mother for help. Monica smiled and lifted her four year old up as she stuck her hands under the tap, waiting for her mother to turn on the water. Once hands were washed Erica wriggled out of Monica's arms and swiftly dried her hands off on the nearby towel rack. She walked back to her mother and gave her a dimpled smile.

"I'm all clean now mama"

"That you are" Monica laughed and helped helped her daughter climb onto the chair. She pushed the chair forward a little bit, trapping her between the counter top and chair. Then stepped back once she was satisfied Erica wouldn't fall and walked to her original position next to her daughter.

"Are you ready sweetie?" Monica asked her daughter. Erica reached for a small bit of flour near the dough and wiped her fingers in it, not stopping until her hands were completely covered in the stuff. "Now I'm ready!" She said gleefully, showing off her hands eagerly.

Monica took one of the metal gingerbread cutouts and pressed it down gently on the dough.

"Now Erica," she commanded, her tone soft, "I want you to push the gingerbread man down on the dough, just like this, as hard as you can. Do you think you can do that?"

Erica shook her head up and down, "Uh huh."

Monica took the cutout and set it on the dough in front of her daughter watching as Erica pressed down hard, completely cutting through the dough.

"Good job," praised Monica. She took the cutout away, and started to peel off the dough around the outline, slowly transforming it into a gingerbread man. "Now, I want you to watch me for a bit. And then you can do another one. Okay?"

Erica nodded and watched her mother cut out a couple more gingerbread men.

"Mama?"

"Yes sweetie"

"What are all the gingerbread men for?" She asked. Monica could hear a little bit of hope in her voice.

"They're for the bake sale at preschool tomorrow"

"Oh" Erica stuck out her bottom lip and frowned in a way that put a tiny crinkle at the top of he nose. "Are there gonna be lots of people there?"

"Yes sweetie, they'll be lots of people" Monica stopped her cutting and looked over at her daughter. She must've rubbed her face because she had a streak of flour on her cheek and some more flour clinging to her dainty eyelashes. Erica looked crestfallen as she started drawing spirals in the flour on the counter. She paused and looked up at her mother

"Are they gonna be _hungry_ people mama?"

"They might be Erica, but I think they might like some gingerbread, don't you?

Erica shrugged her little shoulders and looked back down at the flour. "I guess, your gingerbread _is_ the best" Monica smiled at the compliment as she finished cutting out the last of the gingerbread men. She looked back over to her daughter, knowing exactly what was going through her head. She lent closer to the little girl and dropped her voice to a whisper.

"Do you remember the last time I made cookies for a bake sale?"  
Erica shook her head sadly, "No"  
"I saved some extra special ones, just for me and you"

Erica looked up at her mother with broad grin on her face "Really mama?"  
"Really" Monica nodded

Erica beamed "Yay!"

Monica laughed as she put the gingerbread men on baking trays. She went to put the first batch in the oven when a little voice stopped her. "Mama?"

"Yes sweetie"  
"What about Daddy and Jack? Can we save some for them too?"

Monica smiled and looked at her messy haired, flour covered daughter. "I think we can sweetie."

Erica nodded her head vigorously, "That's good, because Daddy and Jack like gingerbread men. And you know what else Mama?"

"What?"

"Gingerbread men are my favourite too!"

Monica laughed; the sound echoing loudly in their kitchen. She lifted Erica off the chair and pulled her into a hug. "You don't say?"

 **Sorry this is a bit late, I'm trying to update every week but I don't think that's gonna be possible, school's started :(**

 **To the guest who reviewed, I totally agree with you. I think Chandler and Monica would have had another child. I've always imagined them with a son who is about 5 or 6 years younger than the twins. But I don't think I can add that in without quite a lot of the story not making sense as I haven't done this in chronological order (Not my best idea)**

 **I dunno maybe i'll write another story**

 **Once again thank you to anyone who reviewed, followed or favourited this story x**


	9. Rainy Day

Three days of continuous heavy rain had turned the garden into a swamp. Monica was certain the poor tomatoes she had so carefully planted last month wouldn't stand a chance. But more importantly, three days of continuous heavy rain was gradually driving Monica crazy.

"Guys!" she protested as the shouts from the living room slowly increased in volume. The Monopoly game to end all Monopoly games (as deemed that by Chandler when he left for work that morning) was causing her some grief.

"Mum we're boooorrreeeddd" Erica complained as she wandered into the kitchen.

"Have you finished Monopoly?" Monica asked

"Jack's got hotels everywhere so I can't win" She shrugged "Wanna play game of life with us?"

"I've got to clean the basement, but maybe later. Why don't you play Cluedo with Jack?" She asked as she wiped down the counter tops.

"We've played that FOUR times!" Jack all but wailed in protest from the other room. Monica sighed heavily and looked desperately out the window, willing the rain to stop so she could send the twins out to run and scream off any energy they had. She cursed her luck, of course it rained when the kids were off school and she was off work. She had done everything she could think of to keep her eight year olds entertained, but they were finally tired of films and board games.

"How about you watch a movie then?" She said finally, unable to think of anything better for them to do. She walked into the living room and looked at the neatly ordered shelf of DVDs. "What do you want to watch?"

"Nemo?" Jack said as he put the monopoly board back in the cupboard, "or Toy Story?"

"No, not Nemo!" Erica replied, shaking her head furiously.

"Lion King?"

"No! Shrek"

"Ugh no, Madagascar?"

Erica thought about it for a second and shrugged "Yeah why not?"

"Listen to Melman the giraffe!" Jack said excitedly and he jumped onto the couch "He sounds exactly like Uncle Ross"

* * *

After putting the movie on and giving the twins a bowl of popcorn Monica went downstairs to tackle the mess that was their basement. She left her children sprawled through her living room, promising that she would soon be finished and could play with them, and got to work.

Which is exactly why she didn't hear them strut outside into the garden.

"Mum's gonna kill us!"Jack informed his sister with a frown on his face.

"Relax Jack! And close the door or mum'll realise we're out here" Jack rolled his eyes and did as his sister said. They stood on the porch for a moment and watched the sheets of rain pouring from the murky grey sky.

"Come on then! Or are you too much of a chicken" Erica taunted, jumping down the porch stairs and into the mud. She slipped a little and held her hands out to balance herself. Grinning at her accomplishment she turned towards her brother, who now had an impish grin on his face.

"Hurry up!" She flicked her wet hands at her brother, who let out a shout and jumped out into the rain after her.

"You're gonna pay for that!" He yelled as he chased his sister around the garden. He scooped some mud off the ground and flung it at her, laughing when it hit her square in the back.

"Bulls eye!" He yelled victoriously

"You better run Jack!" Erica bent down and picked up some mud as she spoke. "I'm going to get you back."

"Sure," scoffed Jack as he started to inch back, just a bit fearful. "I like to see you tr-yy!"

Jack ducked as the mud flew squarely over his head.

"Damn it," muttered Erica in disappointment, "Just missed you."

"Hahahahaha," Jack started to laugh at his sister, his brown eyes dancing mischievously. "You can't get me. You can't get me. You can't-"

Mud struck Jack right in his face, spluttering, he wiped it off and grinned challengingly at his sister. "Oh you are so gonna pay for that!"

* * *

Monica knew exactly where the shrieks where coming from when she emerged from the basement. She really should have expected it, those two were nothing but trouble, especially when they were bored.

She marched over to the back doors and stuck her head outside, just as Jack slapped a handful of mud onto Erica's cheek.

"HEY!" She yelled, making both of them jump about a foot in the air and look at each other in panic. "What the hell do you two think you are doing?!"

The pair of them were covered head to toe in mud, their hair, their clothes, their shoes were all filthy. She glared at them, waiting for an answer.

"Oh my God", a second voice said from behind her and she turned to see her husband, dripping wet from his trek from the car to the front door. "What is going on out here?"

Erica almost hung her head, not willing to make eye contact with either of her parents.

Monica walked out onto the porch and glared at the pair, trying to fight back a smile. She was furious with them, but she would be lying if she said they didn't look hilarious.

"What made you think this was a good idea?" Monica demanded, staring angrily at them.

"It was Erica's idea!" Jack burst out

"HEY!" Erica bellowed

"I don't care! If Erica said jump off a cliff, would you?" Chandler asked, winking at his wife, just barely biting back a smirk.

Monica carefully stepped down onto the grass, moving closer to their children. Jack looked pleadingly over at his father, willing him to intervene before their mother could get too angry. He grinned when he saw the familiar mischievous twinkle in his father's eye. So he did what he knew Chandler would want them to do. He threw himself at his mother, making her shriek, as he wrapped his arms around her and jumped up to smack a muddy kiss to her cheek.

"I love you Mama" he said with a cheeky grin.

Before she could register what was happening Monica had four muddy arms wrapped tightly around her, set on pulling her into the mud.

Chandler laughed as he watched his wife shriek and squirm as she tried to avoid the mud.

"Guys!" Chandler called with a lopsided grin on his face "That is NO WAY to treat your mother! Mon, come here sweetheart".

And he turned the hose on all three of them.

Chandler laughed hysterically at their outraged shrieks. He was laughing so hard in fact, that he didn't see his wife running at him until it was too late. Monica tackled him to the ground, laughing at the shocked look on his face.

"Hey what did I do?" Chandler exclaimed, shivering slightly as cold, muddy water ran down his back.

"You encourage them"

Chandler chuckled and craned his neck slightly to kiss her forehead. Jack and Erica looked at each other with identical, devilish grins before jumping on top of them, successfully covering both their parents in mud.

"Shower" Monica shouted over the thundering rain. "Shower now!"

She got up off her husband and guided the twins to the back porch. Jack and Erica stripped down to their underwear and Chandler turned the hose on them, ignoring their shrieks.

"Dad it's FREEZING" Erica yelped, trying to get behind her brother and avoid the streams of water.

"Both of you shower, now" Monica demanded, sending them upstairs.

"I'm going to kill them" Monica muttered with a shake of her head picking up the soaking wet, originally white t-shirt that Jack had donned that morning. "This is your fault".

"How!" Chandler cried and he wrung out Erica's top

"No child of mine would ever run out in the mud, this is _all_ your influence" Monica shook her head in disapproval, making Chandler laugh. He squeezed the nozzle on the hose once more, drenching his wife in freezing water and making her bellow

"You are so dead Bing!"


	10. Halloween

There were some things Chandler Bing considered himself very good at. He was master of the barbecue, king of the lego assembly line and of course, supreme ruler of the dad joke. But one thing everyone knew Chandler wasn't any good at was convincing his wife to do something she didn't want to do. So when Monica finally agreed after weeks of begging from Chandler (and even Ross when he and Rachel had brought Emma round to play), Chandler was, to say the least, _very_ surprised.

Because Chandler had finally won, Jack and Erica were going as Luke and Leia for Halloween.

* * *

There was a sudden yell from the living room, Chandler looked towards the noise and his initial worry immediately vanished. His four year old son was jumping across the sofa, armchair and ottoman, lightsaber in hand. He was involved in a furious battle against some imaginary opponent. The fight against whatever creature existed in Jack's mind was a long one, and by the time the battle was won the small boy's cheeks were red from the exertion. Chandler laughed at the proud look on Jack's face.

"What's been happening here?" asked Chandler, indicating the couch cushions scattered haphazardly on the floor.

"I just killed a giant stormtrooper!" Jack announced "I saved you all!"  
"Well done Jack" Chandler congratulated his son "It looks like it was a hard fight"

"It was daddy" Jack confirmed as Chandler started to pick up the fallen cushions and put them back in their place on the sofa. "The storm trooper was even biggerer than the whole entire house! It was the biggerest stormtrooper ever!"

"Really?" Chandler grinned. Jack just nodded furiously and jumped none too gently onto his father's back.

"Am I a good Luke Skywalker daddy?" Jack questioned, giggling when Chandler swung him round and set him down on his feet.

"The best, kiddo" Chandler assured him "Now go find your shoes and we can go."

"Trick or treatin'!" Jack yelled excitedly as he ran into the hallway to find his shoes. Chandler laughed and rolled his eyes fondly at the messy-haired little boy.

He walked upstairs and was met by his wife helping their daughter get ready.

"Erica", Monica almost begged, as she turned her daughter's head once more. "Please, sweetie, you need to sit still so I can finish doing your hair!"

"Erica", Chandler called from across the room, and much to Monica's annoyance, their daughter twisted her head. "Leia always sits still when her hair is done".

That did it. Erica sat perfectly still and focused on her father standing in the doorway. Jack skipped cheerfully into the room, clutching his pumpkin bucket. "Eri you look like the bestest Leia ever!" He exclaimed "We're gonna beat all the baddies"

"And get lotsa candy!" Erica added with a smile on her face.

"Mama you gotta be Padmé" Jack informed Monica knowledgeably "She's Luke and Leia's mummy"

Monica smiled at the small boy as she fixed the final pieces of Erica's light brown hair into Leia's signature side buns. "Does that mean daddy is Darth Vader then?"

Jack paused and regarded his father with a frown. "Noooooo" He started giggling "Daddy can be Jabba the Hutt!"

"Hey!" Chandler exclaimed, making the twins giggle. He grabbed Jack around the waist and trapped him in a bear hug, making him squeal with laughter when his fingers tickled his ribs.

"Come on then Padmé!" Chandler enthused once the last bit of Erica's hair had been clipped into place. "Let's get a photo of them and be on our way!"

He ignored his wife's eye roll as he herded the twins downstairs, and out the door.

* * *

The twins lead the way to Ross and Rachel's house, a short walk, stopping at only a few houses along the way (because their parents didn't want them to get too excited and wear themselves out before the night had even begun).

"How you got them both _this_ into Star Wars is beyond me" Monica informed her husband, watching the two four year olds walk hand in hand a couple of feet in front of them. They were chatting animatedly about lightsabers, toys and space 'ventures.

"Star Wars is the best" Chandler said, tearing his eyes away from Jack, who was now waving the blue lightsaber back and forth, demonstrating how best to use it for his sister. "I'd be offended if they didn't like it"

Monica rolled her eyes and rested her head on Chandler's shoulder for a moment. She said nothing, but squeezed his hand tightly and ran her ring finger across all four knuckles. Their silent signal for either "I love you", or "You big softie". In this case, Chandler knew it meant both. He smiled and kissed her gently on the top of the head.

"Look at Emma!" Erica exclaimed, running the last 10 metres towards her cousin, aunt and uncle.

"Hello Erica" Ross said, catching his niece in a hug. "You're a beautiful Leia"

"Thank you"

Emma was dressed as a 'fairy princess' wearing a pink, pouffy dress that looked eerily like the one her mother had worn at Barry and Mindy's wedding. Something that earned Chandler a slap on the arm when he pointed it out to Rachel.

"Uncle Ross look!" Jack shouted excitedly "I'm Luke Skywalker!"

Ross laughed and ruffled the boy's messy curls. "You make a very good Luke"

"I know!" Jack exclaimed. Ross laughed, in that moment he sounded uncannily like his mother. Jack was waving the lightsaber around enthusiastically and narrowly avoiding hitting his uncle.

"Can we go now?" Emma asked, tugging on her mother's hand impatiently. She was eyeing the candy in her cousin's buckets enviously, before looking down at her own, empty bag.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Along the way, they collected their Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Mike and three year old cousin Sophie, who was dressed as a bumblebee. Before setting off to trick or treat properly.

Their neighbours gushed over the sweetness of their costumes, exclaiming things like 'oh you make such a beautiful Fairy!' and 'you're such a brave Jedi!' to the kids. And while they accepted the compliments with smiles, they held out their buckets for the candy.

"There's so much!" Jack laughed, almost manically.

He looked towards his older cousin and sister with a mischievous grin on his chocolate smudged face. They were walking a couple of feet in front of him. When Jack pulled out his lightsaber and waved it experimentally close to the back of Erica's head, Chandler cleared his throat. Seeing the look on his father's face Jack looked back at his father with what he obviously believed to be an innocent expression. He put on a gaze that tried to say "I was just playing with the lightsaber, I would never poke Erica". It was a good attempt, but unfortunately for Jack, he couldn't quite hide the addendum: "at least not while you're looking"

Chandler chuckled, and grabbed for Jack's hand, which was already sticky from the candy he had managed to sneak.

Despite the excitement, they were cut off after fifteen houses and a full sack of candy each, the kids were wearing down- but devising plans to eat their entire loot before they got home.

"Wanna come back to ours?" Rachel volunteered

"Yeah!" Erica shouted, flinging her arms excitedly around her Aunt Rachel. "Yeah! Let's do that!"

They went back to Ross and Rachel's house and the kids crashed in front of 'Casper' in the living room (Chandler was waiting for when they were a little older, where he could play something child-scary, like Gremlins), while their parents poked through their candy buckets in the kitchen.

"We should do a group costume next year" Chandler mused as he ate one of his (or Erica's, however they wanted to look at it) Hershey's kisses.

"They could go as the gang from Wizard of Oz!" Monica suggested enthusiastically

"Or Alice and wonderland! Jack and Erica can be Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum" Phoebe added.

"Emma could be Alice!"

"And Sophie would be the white rabbit"

Rachel smiled to herself as she watched her friends discuss the potential group costume with enthusiasm. She shared a look with Ross, who smiled encouragingly and nodded towards their friends.

"Actually guys, do you think you can come up with a group of five for next year?"Rachel questioned. There was a pause.

"Wait, what?"

Rachel patted her stomach gently and Monica's eyes lit up. "Oh my God, congratulations!"

Before Rachel knew it she had been engulfed in a hug by her friends, all of whom were shouting congratulations into her ear.

"We could have a huge group next year. Like Snow White and the Seven Dwarves or something." Monica said with enthusiasm once the group had released Rachel from their hug. Chandler snorted.

"How many kids do you think she's having?"

Monica chose to ignore her husband.

"Next year they could go as the Scooby Doo gang!" Phoebe piped up eagerly

Rachel laughed "I think we have too many girls for that Pheebs, especially if this one turns out to be a girl."

"Well then we'll slap a hat and a beard on them and hope that they don't hate us in years to come", Chandler shrugged. "I mean, I don't think we could do that to Erica, she'd probably have a meltdown or something, but we'll just have to work around it!"

The group laughed and lapsed into a comfortable silence. Mike walked over to the living room and chuckled. At the group's curious looks he motioned into the living room, where the two Bings, Emma and little Sophie were passed out on the floor, their mouths and hands sticky with candy, a pile of limbs.

 **So here's my Halloween fic, a week late (sorry) My laptop went all weird and wouldn't connect to the internet at all, so I couldn't upload anything. I hope you all had good halloweens! Both my brothers decided to go as Luke Skywalker this year, and my eight year old brother decided Luke Skywalker on his own wasn't 'scary enough', so covered himself in fake blood. (Mum wasn't impressed, I was). He looked a mess. It was hilarious.**

 **Anyway, not important, Thank you to anyone who reviewed, followed or favourited this fic. xx**


	11. Jack's sick day

Monica woke with a start as she heard the cough echo throughout the house. She dashed into the direction of her son's room, knowing before she got there what she would see, her messy haired little boy, lying in bed with flushed cheeks, red puffy eyes and a cough so deep and hoarse it sounds like it should come from an old man, not a small six year old.

"I don't feel good mama" Jack told his mother hoarsely from his bed. He pushed himself up so he was leaning against the headboard and closed his eyes, before turning his head to the wall as he coughed once more, making his whole body shake with the vibration. Monica sighed as she studied her son, if there was a bug to catch, Jack would catch it. He always seemed to find something to upset his fragile immune system, causing him to be down for a day or two while Monica tried her hardest to get him back up again. It didn't matter how insignificant or small it was, Monica never liked to see either of her children sick.

"I know sweetie" She said soothingly, running her hand through his light brown hair. She pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, noting its coolness. "I'm going to go downstairs and get some medicine, it'll help"

Jack made a face, remembering the horrible taste of the medicine from years past, but he made no fuss, which concerned Monica more than if he had. Sending one last worried look to her son she made her way across the room, narrowly avoiding the toys, clothes and books that were strewn haphazardly across his floor. She walked out into the corridor and nearly crashed into her other pyjama clad six year old.

"What are you doing out of bed Erica?" She asked her quietly, crouching down to her level and smoothing some of her flyaway hairs. Erica ignored her question and peered anxiously into her brother's room.

"Mama is Jack sick?" she asked with a tiny crease in her forehead. She tore her gaze from Jack's room and back up at her mother.

"A bit sick sweetie, but nothing too bad" Monica assured her daughter, who was now fiddling with the ear of her stuffed bunny Lulu.

"Oh… but mama, it he uncomfortable?"

"A little" Monica answer honestly, because despite Erica's young age she was much more perceptive than people gave her credit for.

"Are you going to get him medicine?" Erica asked, craning her neck to get a better view of her brother.

"Yes, and then he's got to go back to sleep"

"Can I go see him?" Erica asked. Monica signed, she didn't want Erica to get sick but at the same time she knew her daughter wouldn't rest until she made sure her brother was alright.

"Only if you're really, _really_ quiet"

Erica nodded and padded into the room as Monica watched her, a soft smile on her face.

"Jack?" she hissed as she made her way to his bed, "Jack you feelin' icky?"

Monica watched as her son leaned out of his bed slightly to get a better look at his twin, coughing as he answered "A little bit icky Eri"

"Oh"

Even from the doorway Monica could see the worry on her daughter's face. She watched the little girl shuffle forward a little and hold out her stuffed bunny "Here Jack'," she demanded as she handed the toy over to Jack, "you can take Lulu until you feel better. She always makes me feel better and maybe she gonna help you too."

Jack took his sister's cherished toy gently. "Thank you Eri'," he murmured as he patted the bunny's head slightly awkwardly, then brought it to his chest and shuffled further down the bed. He smiled appreciatively at his sister. "Thanks."

Monica smiled as she backed slowly away from the door and made her way downstairs. As she pulled out the bottle of medicine she reflected that maybe the bunny was a better cure than even the most expensive of medicines. After digging out the measuring cup from the back of the cupboard she walked upstairs quietly, and smiled when she walked into Jack's room. Not at all surprised by the sight that greeted her. Jack and Erica were curled up side by side on Jack's bed, fast asleep, Lulu the bunny in-between them. She laughed softly and crossed the room, kissing both children on the head and pulling the duvet over them.

"Sweet dreams" she whispered, before making her way out the room and into her own.

"Where did you go?" Chandler murmured sleepily when Monica crawled in next to him. He wrapped an arm around his wife and pulled her close, so that her head was resting on his chest before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Jack isn't feeling well" She explained, tilting her head up to see her husband's concerned face.

"Is he ok?" He asked, suddenly sounding much more awake than before.

Monica nodded into his chest and wriggled about slightly to get more comfortable. "He's fine, Erica's taking care of him"

"Erica?"

"Yeah, and Lulu the bunny" she mumbled as she closed her eyes, drifting off.

"Oh….ok then" Chandler said quietly, deciding not to question it. He knew that Monica had taken care of their son, and as she was now fast asleep in his arms he knew that Jack was alright. He smiled softly at her sleeping form and let her slow, deep breathing lull him to sleep.


	12. Christmas

"Sorry Jack we're busy right now. Come back later"

With that the door slammed shut, causing the little boy to jump back. He frowned at the closed door. Jack had only wanted to ask his sister and cousin a question, nothing more. He pressed his ear to the door and could hear muffled chattering and giggling. He knew better than to go in, they were too busy doing 'girl' things.

The boy sulked as he made his way down the stairs. It was his grandmother's birthday so the house was full of her friends and relatives-most of which Jack didn't know, but that didn't stop them from pinching his cheeks and telling him how much he had grown.

He skirted round a group of adults who were gossiping loudly at the bottom of the stairs, champagne glasses in hand and walked miserably down the hall. There was nothing to do at his grandparents' house, no toys, no games, and in that moment, nobody to play with.

Peeking into the front room, Jack could see his parents and Aunt and Uncle cooing at the small baby currently sitting in Auntie Rachel's lap. Jack didn't understand why everyone was so captivated by his seven month old cousin, as far as Jack could see all he did was eat, sleep, and cry. His mother had assured him that when Lucas got a little older he could play with him, but for now he didn't do much. The small boy sighed heavily and trudged further down the hall.

Jack suddenly stopped, smelling the delicious food that was being cooked in the kitchen. He tiptoed around the bend and peered into the kitchen but immediately pulled his head right out. With his grandmother and her friends all in there helping, it was full of way too many females for his liking. And even though Jack's stomach grumbled at all the smells, he resisted walking in. His cheeks still hurt from the last time someone pinched them.

Jack moved his feet slowly and walked out of the house, shivering slightly when the cold air hit his face. On the opposite side of the porch his grandfather sat at a table with some of his friends, all laughing loudly. Not wanting to interrupt them, Jack wandered off into the garden. He came across an old, forgotten swing and sat down, full of thought. He bent his head and stared at his trainers, watching as he drew a line across the dirt with them. It was getting closer and closer to Christmas and Jack was getting more and more desperate. He knew his mother had got dad a present, Erica knew what she was getting him, even Ben and Emma had a gift prepared. But Jack had nothing. He sat there for a few minutes, until a shadow fell over him.

"Hello there Jack" Jack looked up to see his grandfather smiling down at him kindly. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Jack shrugged and looked back down to the ground "Just thinking"

Jack saw his grandfather sit on the bench next to the swing out of the corner of his eye.

"Well you must be having some pretty big thoughts then"

"I guess" Jack replied dryly

Jack Geller regarded his grandson fondly "Can you tell me what all these big thoughts are? Or is it a big secret?"

"No I can tell you, but you can't tell daddy" Jack warned as he glanced up at his grandfather. "I don't know what to get my dad for Christmas" He said dejectedly

His grandfather nodded "I see"

"And I've tried and tried but I don't know what to get him! And mummy knows what she's getting him and so does Erica and Ben and even Emma! And I asked everyone but no one can help me! It has to be special!" Jack ended with a tearful wail.

"But you didn't ask me."

Jack's mouth opened in shock as he turned his head to look at his grandfather. "You're right. I didn't." His eyes grew big with the realisation as Jack put out a hand and tugged on his grandfather's shirt anxiously. "Grandpa, can you help me? Pleeassse," he remembered to add.

The older man looked at his grandson in amusement before putting a pensive expression on his face. "Weeelllllllll"

Jack's little face fell and he looked up at his grandfather in concern.

"I might be able to help you" He added, smiling when Jack's face lit up and he squealed.

"Really?"  
"Really"

Jack jumped up from the swing and threw himself at his grandfather, hugging him fiercely round the middle.

"Thank you grandpa you're the bestest grandpa ever!" Jack jumped up and tugged impatiently at his grandfather's hand. He felt so relieved, finally, _finally_ someone was going to help him, and his grandfather no less. Who Jack's opinion, after his dad (and his uncles of course) was the greatest man in the world.

"Can we start on it right now?" asked Jack in a rush, "We have time before lunch and I'm a good helper. Mummy told me. And Mummy is always right. Oh I know! We can make the present today and then Dad will be so happy because-"

"Whoa!" The older Jack put his hands out calmly as his face stretched into a grin, "Slow down there. Just give me a moment now. Your grandpa isn't as young as he once was."

Jack laughed. "Grandpa, you're funny," he said as he observed the many lines and wrinkles that dotted his grandfather's weathered face. "You were never young."

At his statement, Jack watched as his grandfather leaned his head back and let out a bark of laughter. "Is that so?" he asked fondly as he beamed down and ruffled Jack's messy brown hair. "Now, don't let your grandmother hear you say that son, she'll not take as kindly to it as I do."

Jack smiled broadly and giggled.

"So can we start then?" Jack was now jumping up and down in excitement as his grandfather got up off the bench and took his hand, leading him towards the tool shed at end of the garden. The older Jack laughed at his grandson's exuberance

"I think I know what we can do for your dad's present"

* * *

"Erica where's your brother?" Monica asked her daughter with a hint of worry in her voice. Erica just shrugged and went back to her conversation with Emma as the two of them helped themselves to lunch. Monica frowned and scanned the crowd once more, just in case she had missed him. But Jack was nowhere to be found. With one last look across the room she made her way upstairs and poked her head into each room. Still no sign of Jack. She slowly made her way downstairs, scouring the crowd for any sign of her messy haired five year old. Nothing. Maybe he went outside, she thought to herself as she walked out the back door. A group of her father's friends were talking loudly at the garden table. Her brow crinkled in confusion when she failed to see her father amongst them.

One of the men smiled as she approached them. Monica couldn't remember the man's name, but was sure he lived down the street. He met her worried expression with a knowing look on his face.

"You looking for Jack?" He asked gruffly. He pointed over his shoulder in the direction of the garden. "He went down that way"

She thanked the man and walked to the bottom of the garden, knocking on the door of her father's tool shed. The raised voices and loud noise she had been hearing as she made her way down the garden suddenly stopped at her knock. A few seconds passed before the door opened a few inches and a small face looked out.

"Mama?" asked Jack, surprise evident on his little face. "What are you doing here?"

For a moment Monica thought about reminding her son that she was here for the same reason he was, her mother's birthday, but decided against it. With his hands covered in a mixture of paint and dust, and a large streak of dirt on his face, Jack didn't look to be in a humorous sort of mood. She looked at him in amusement before saying. "I was looking for you, lunch is ready"

"Ooooooh" said Jack eagerly as Monica tried to stifle a smile. That was her son, always ready for food. Jack pushed the creaky shed door open a bit more, being careful not to let her see inside as he said. "Can we have lunch out here?"

"No sweetie, all the food is inside"

Jack's face fell and he looked back into to shed pleadingly. Barely a second passed before her father emerged, his hands also covered in dust. He put a hand on his grandson's shoulder and smiled down at the little boy.

"Oh come on Monica let him. I don't think your mother would be too happy to see us this dirty anyway." Jack said. The younger Jack looked up at his mother, begging her to say yes with his wide brown eyes.

Monica let out a slight laugh at the pair of them. "Ok then, but dad you have to make sure Jack finishes his green beans."

Jack's face fell at that. If there was one thing he hated more than anything it was green beans.

"Of course Monica" The older Jack said as he ushered his grandson back into the shed.

"what are you two doing in there anyway?" Monica had to ask. Her father just smiled and looked back into the shed.

"Afraid I can't tell you that Monica, you'll have to ask Jack"

"It's a secret mama!" A small voice called from inside the shed, a moment later Jack emerged, wiping his hands together to get rid of the excess dust. "I can tell you but you hafta promise not to tell daddy"

Monica smiled at the uncharacteristically serious look on his face. "I promise"

Jack looked around and beckoned his mother closer, she smiled at the little boy and crouched down to his level.

"I'm making a Christmas present for daddy" he whispered in her ear. She watched in amusement as he scanned the surroundings, looking like he was expecting Chandler to jump out at any moment. "And it's gonna be the bestest present in the whole entire world, _way_ better than Erica's! but it's a s'prise"

Monica smiled softly at her son. He was now rocking on the balls of his feet with a huge smile on his face, clearly very excited about the present.

"Is that so?" She asked, wiping away the dirt on his face.

"Uh huh" He nodded enthusiastically. His hair flying every which way. "Mama can you help me hide it? Daddy _can't_ find it. Look I already wrapped it, and Grandpa didn't even need to help me that much! This is gonna be the bestest present _ever!_ "

Monica couldn't help but laugh at her son's eagerness, she glanced up at her father, who was looking down at his grandson fondly. "I'll hide it in the car for you sweetie" she promised.

Jack jumped up and thanked her, before running back into the shed. He returned a minute later with a small package clutched tightly to his chest. Jack hadn't been lying when he said he wrapped the gift himself. Monica couldn't tell what there was more of, sellotape or paper. She briefly wondered where they had got the wrapping paper from, but Jack's animated chatter brought her out of her thoughts.

"Mama look, _look!"_ He exclaimed, waving the present under Monica's nose, an ear-to-ear grin on his face. "Can we go hide it now?"

Monica rolled her eyes and took his grubby hand in hers. "Let's go put it in the car then."

Jack grinned and skipped towards the house, his mother and grandfather in tow, still talking about how good his present was, and how much better it was than Erica's. Once they reached the car Jack hid the present under some coats, emerging a second later with a grin on his face.

"This is the best present ever!"

* * *

Monica smiled when she entered the living room and spotted Jack and Chandler sitting together on the sofa, both sporting huge grins as they stared at the picture frame in Chandler's hands. For Jack had given his father an amazing Christmas present , a picture of him and his dad.

Jack had just turned five when the photo had been taken, and Chandler had declared the day a complete success. He insisted on family photos being taken once a year, and that year they had moved from the studio to a nearby park. And Monica had to agree, some of the best photos of their little family had been taken that day. Jack was looking up at his father with a look of total adoration in his eyes, and Chandler was grinning like he had the whole world in his hands.

The picture was incased in a wooden picture frame Jack had made and painted with his grandfather. Monica couldn't tell who was prouder of the gift. Jack, Chandler or her father. She chuckled over the pair, her heart warming at the sight.

"Lunch is ready" She informed the room. Within seconds the house was filled with noises, as the children scrambled to wash their hands and their parents stepped over the multiple toys and gifts that littered the floor. Monica stood off to the side slightly, watching all the action. She smiled softly as her eyes drifted to her twins talking loudly with their cousins about everything they got that morning, and Emma, Ben and Sophie trying to top that by telling them what _they_ got for Christmas. She almost didn't notice her husband come up behind her.

"Merry Christmas Mon." He said, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her on the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas," she replied as the two of them stood there watching their family, both smiling broadly with love and affection shining in their eyes.

* * *

 **Please leave a** **review if you can, think of it as a Christmas present to me :)**

 **I hope everyone has a very merry Christmas and I wish you a happy new year xx**


End file.
